


A Meeting of Aces Halloween special

by knight7272



Series: Post Lighthouse War [2]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: "excited for the party tonight?" the lrssg are hosting a Halloween party at their base but can trigger convince Avril to go but when he takes his eagle up on a flight he'll face a threat that he wasn't expecting to face but will he beat them and make it to the party





	A Meeting of Aces Halloween special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Ace combat nor its characters or any aircraft featured

October 31st 2020

Fort Greys Island Air Base

Usea

Trigger stood inside a hanger watching as the engine was being examined "something you need strider 1?"the lead mechanic asked wondering what business he had in the hanger.

"I was wanting to know when the warbird would be ready for it post restoration maiden flight?" Trigger, Long Caster and Jack had been planning to have the strider squadron accompany the jet on its maiden flight.

"The engine upgrade is complete. We'll complete the installation by this evening, but the new tip tanks won't be ready to be installed until Wednesday," The mechanic explained to the osean pilot.

"so will we see you guys at the party tonight?" Trigger asked as they heard the roar of an eagle.

Trigger knew the strider squad was receiving modern planes next week but didn't feel like giving up his eagle until he took it up for a final flight.

"Regrettably we can't due since we have to fit the engine in the aircraft, but will mead be at the party tonight?" one of the mechanics inquired to him. Trigger thought about asking Avril if she was going.

"I'll go and ask her." he said quickly turning satisfied that the warbird would be ready near the end of next week. It took him about 10 minutes to get to the hanger where he could see his eagle and a viper zero having wing pylons installed on the left wing.

"So Scrap Queen excited for the party tonight?" he could see that her under the viper zero's wing but she dropped a mounting point.

"Damm it fuck." she shouted the echo filled the hanger "What do you require dumbass?" he placed the coat hanger on the left wing tip rail.

"Well Avie I wanted to know if you were coming to the Halloween party tonight?" he asked her as she leaned on her workbench.

Trigger knew what he'd wear, "I even pulled your old date dress out since I thought you could go as a queen since you are the queen of scrap metal.

"Umm no." she replied bluntly as trigger pulled her up to face him. He was a little surprised that she'd want to miss out on a fun event.

"I have too much to do here." she replied turning around intending to resume her work but deep down felt like she should go. Her gaze turned back to her old date dress.

"Avril you spend so much time in here I think you want to attend the party." he said as he encircled his arms around her back but Avril wanted to escape when he suddenly hoisted her off the ground.

"Set me down you dumbass" she replied to him as her arm wrapped around him "Seriously put me down."

She enjoyed his hugs not matter how much she has denied it since the hope she felt when trigger was around that no matter how bad things may seem with trigger around she knew she'd be in safe hands. "Alright dumbass you win I'll go as the queen of the scrap metal."

"That's great I'll see you at the party later." he said as his eagle was towed from the hangar.

He calmly strolled to the mess hall seeing his wingmates trying to cut a pumpkin while Jaeger was hanging up skeletons. "So I hope you're being careful since I put those crisp white tablecloth sheets down and would rather not have them be ruined by your bad cutting." he said as Count pulled the top of the pumpkin off.

"Don't go all captain Matias Torres on us boss." Count scoffed as Jaeger stepped off the ladder as Huxian picked it up, taking over to hang up more decorations.

"Hey Trigger can you give me a hand with this?" Hux asked her flight lead who leaned against the wall.

"Sure hux." Trigger stepped forward giving Huxian a leg up who attached the decoration to the wall.

It took the strider squad pilots an hour to get some more decorations up when a voice came from his radio "Trigger can you meet me down at the flightline."

Trigger recognised who that voiced belonged to "On my way Jack."

He hastily departed to get his flight suit and went outside seeing his eagle being armed with slammers, Trigger preferred that nickname "So Jack am I going up one last time in the eagle?"

He noticed Avril standing by the eagle holding a component."And Avril is that the part which improved my eagle's performance?"Jack looked at Avril who couldn't believe that trigger knew she had tweaked his aircraft.

"Trigger how did you know?" she asked him since she had done those upgrades over 15 months ago although she was upgrading the queen's custom part for trigger's new jet.

"Avie I have enough flight experience to know when my plane is different! I knew from the day after the yinshi valley op, But I never got to say thank you for that upgrade since its helped a lot."he stopped at the ladder.

"I'm eager to see your magic touch on my new bird." He paused his steps up the ladder "The moment it arrives in your hangar for maintenance she's all yours."he explained as Jack remembered what one of the engineers had told him about the engines.

"Well yeah and form what I heard the makers are keen to see how the new plane performs in Trigger's hands." he told the pair who looked at him, Trigger was already suspicious given what he had heard over Anchorhead during operation gorgon.

He climbed into his eagle while the canopy lowered. "You were joking with the manufacturers wanting to know how the jet performed?" Avril asked him whilst the two engines roared to life.

The eagle taxied to the runway quickly taking off.

He pulled the eagle into a steep climb gaining height very quickly as Jack and Avril observed the jet disappear beyond their sight.

"Yeah I was since the fallout from the revelation about the erusean AI research program has opened up debate on employing pilots to improve aircraft design." he informed her as they walked back to assist the others in party prep.

Trigger's eagle soared across the sky levelling off with a line of ominous clouds in his path. "Lightning coming out of that one." he mused to himself as he got closer to the storm.

"Caution four bogeys on radar bearing 360." trigger looked ahead seeing four reizen fighters.

Trigger's fuzzbuster squawked in his helmet "Bogeys have me locked permission to open fire?" Trigger called locking the reizen up with his four slammer missiles.

"Weapons free, cleared to engage." Long caster said. Trigger's finger instantly hit the button as slammers dropped off the rails then streaked towards the target obliterating the reizen instantly.

"Trigger we have a bandit at 2000 feet clear to intercept." Trigger rolled his eagle over into a dive, but as he closed in on the bandit what he left him more confused.

He saw a single silver with dark grey stratojet "A stratojet bomber I thought they were retired over five decades ago."

Trigger got good tone from his sidewinder "Trigger proceed with caution the plane may be carrying a neutron weapon." he quickly devised a plan to avoid the blast.

He manoeuvred to avoid the expected radiation field. and fired a sidewinder that exploded near the rear.

The shrapnel pierces the fuselage as the outboard engine and wingtip broke off promptly joined by the tail.

Trigger had already commenced his descent expecting a green field to light up above him but nothing happened as the burning stratojet exploded in mid-air.

"Long Caster negative on neutron bombs looks like conventional munitions to me." he quickly gained height only to see rain streaking by the canopy.

"Well I'm about to get my airplane washed." he thought to himself as a light air superiority grey super hornet flew over the eagle when a flash of lightning came over the aircraft.

"Better not stay in here too long, or I'll ice up." he instantly thought to look at his weather radar for a way out of the storm.

He carefully scanned the screen but could only see red and yellow when four sidewinders flew by.

Trigger yanked the eagle into a sharp slicing climb adding power to overcome the ice on his wings when the sound of a missile alert rang.

He couldn't see where the missiles were, but his hud displayed where the super hornet was when out of the blue a bolt of lightning hit the eagle mucking up his hud.

The super hornet fired off its last two sidewinders but Trigger ducked into a gloomy cloud breaking the lock of the missiles.

The jet abruptly turned around, "game on." he manoeuvred his eagle to pursue the fleeing super hornet.

He could see the clouds thinning out as the super hornet continued its course, his eagle's remaining sidewinders got good tone. Without hesitating he fired all his remaining sidewinders into the jet.

The 1st struck the tail destroying the exhausts which caught fire with the 2nd exploding under the left wing which partially disintegrated but before the 3rd hit, the pilot bailed out.

The 3rd missile struck the burning wreckage as the right wing began coming apart.

"Well I'd better get back." he thought as the burning super hornet crashed into the sand breaking into several little bits.

He configured his jet for landing, "So who sent the osean super hornet to try and eliminate me?" he turned his jet onto the final approach.

"In fact it was a free erusea fighter escort." Long caster informed him as the eagle touched down.

Trigger taxied his jet but noticed what looked like two silver bf-109s weld together being towed across the field "Is that a zwilling?"

He arrived at Avril's hanger and parked up the jet inside "Yeah it is but I didn't think any existed." Avril mused as the zwilling was towed inside a hanger.

"Its actually one that was built form two bf109g but never entered service since newer jets like the schwalbe replaced it." he explained as rain started pouring over the field.

"So I don't want to walk through that so how do we get to the main area of the base dumbass?" Avril asked as Trigger remembered a little known aspect of the base.

"Follow me." he said walking over to the far corner and unlocked a door which revealed a set of stairs.

"So where do these stairs go?" Avril asked Trigger as they made their way down to the door at the bottom.

"Well during the base's construction a series of underground tunnels were found that stretched under the island." he said as Avril shut the door behind them.

"So where did they come from?" Avril wondered having never seen this before.

"They were formed millions of years ago when the islands were bigger than they are now." he recounted as they took in the phosphorus lighting that stretched throughout the tunnel.

They walked for what looked like half a mile until they reached a ladder "Well you're first dumbass." Trigger climbed the ladder opening the hatch with Avril following behind him getting a clear view of his behind.

"Enjoying the view Avie." he said with a smirk across his face as she looked away with a huge blush.

"No," she said lying to herself when Count noticed him poking his head up through the floor.

"Trigger what are you doing down there?" Count asked his flight lead who pulled himself out of the floor.

"Just showing my girlfriend the underground tunnels." he keeled extending an arm which Avril took but the motion of pulling her up knocked the pair onto the floor.

He mumbled something to the scrap queen who was laying on top of him "Oh I like that idea but let's save it for your treat tonight."Avril said grinning with lust.

"So going give us help with setting up you two?" Huxian said as the pair picked themselves up off the floor.

"Sure thing fox." Avril simply said as Jaeger handed them a box of decorations.

A few hours later

Avril walked into the mess hall seeing how lively the party was when Huxian who was wearing a red v cut gown with a black cape and in her teeth were plastic fangs came over "A vampire fox." She looked for the others seeing Long Caster wearing a burger costume.

Count had black overcoat and white shirt with black track suit trousers and a top hat "Dressing as what you are I see count."Jaeger called carry two glass of red wine which he handed to Huxian.

Jaeger had a white shirt that was covered by a black overcoat with belted light grey trousers and black shoes, he had a plastic sword attached to his belt. "A fraud right so where's Trigger?" Avril wondered as she got a glass of wine from count.

Trigger walked in wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. a round his with a stetson on his head while around his a with a revolver stored inside and a lasso "Howdy partner." he elevated his Stetson slightly.

He swiftly pulled his lasso raising it high throwing in the air. It lands around Avril. He pulled the rope and her toward him.

He could see she had an orange open back dress with silver gloves, she had a silver crown on her head. "Trick or treat Avie."

"So you cowboy dumbass where did you get the revolver?" she inquired having never seen the revolver before.

"Its my dads actually." Trigger said looking at the dull slightly soot covered silver revolver.

"Didn't you knock Howard out with your fist?" Trigger calmly said as he stowed the revolver.

"That I did and I don't regret it either." Huxian scoffed happily drinking her vampire wine.

"Who was the original strider 1 before Trigger accepted the job?" Count mused sipping on his red wine.

"I said to you that men who talk a big game but push themselves too hard tend to die before their time, The strider 1 before trigger was the same kind of guy, Count and him have a lot in common including the annoying cocky ass laughter." she bluntly said between sips of her wine.

Scott sat down turning to look at Avril who cupped his hands "Avril you did so much for me so I have a surprise for you during next week." Avril liked how caring Trigger was being around her.

"So Strider 1 talked big and what happened to him?" Trigger asked as he poured a glass for himself and Avril.

"He was shot down by Mister X before we made it to Yinshi valley." Jaeger chimed in as Huxian enjoyed her wine.

"So where is your sister?" Count asks noticing she wasn't seen on base for all of the day.

" she to the over to for when general Pierre la since he' the in the and will be to the later this to how ." Trigger replied to his wingman.

"So want to dance trig?" Avril asked the strider lead who happily accepted, their movements were slow and gracious.

"So dumbass how did you pull off that lasso trick?" she couldn't help but wonder since Trigger couldn't have pulled it off without practice.

"I practised lassoing my sister for three weeks." he said lightly as Avril moved her hand to grip his side but Trigger wrapped an arm around her bending the Scrap Queen over quickly kissing her.

As the night wore on the party started to disperse as the base personnel turned in until it was only Trigger and Avril "Treat time Trigger."

"Oh I know where we will have this treat." he said opening the floor hatch, they promptly made their way to their way deep into the tunnels finding their special spot falling onto the bed.

The only sounds that echoed through the tunnel were the moans and pants as Trigger and Avril lost themselves to their passion.

November 1st 2020

6:30 am

Avril's eyes snapped open seeing Trigger wrapped around her "Morning Trigger great party last night huh."she gripped him tightly as he woke up feeling the warmth form being so close.

"So you enjoyed that, but I don't want to get up yet since I like laying with my queen." Trigger softly said as Avril cuddled up even closer willingly opening her legs up slightly as Trigger stared into her eyes.

"Avril I hope you pass your final fight test on Monday since let's just say I'm eager for its maiden flight." Avril rolled onto her side wondering what Trigger meant but something told her she should wait to find out.

"Your mom Elena is a tough teacher but a nice one, I get what you told me all those months ago, hand flying feels right with a starfighter." She told him shifting herself to lay onto his chest.

"Did I ever say you looked even more beautiful while naked? Trigger lifted the sheet back exposing more of his girlfriend "Avie want a quickie?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She replied, her lips descended on Triggers but unfortunately for the two lovers their morning fun was about to be interrupted.

"Hey Boss you down here?" the voice that both recognised as Count who sounded close by, the pair hastily pulled themselves out of the bed picking up their clothes and getting dressed.

In the confusion they didn't notice Avril was now wearing the stetson and was holding the revolver.

"Trigger, Avril you down here?" the 2nd voice that they knew was Jaeger.

"Over here Jaeger." he called stowing the gun putting the safety on. Jaeger picked up the lingering smell of sex that filled the passageway.

"So I guess you both work fast, still you horny kids could ease up or you may end up having a child before you want to." Jaeger knew that Trigger and Avril were perfect for each other.

Trigger and Avril looked at each other quickly realising that maybe should since both knew that Jaeger would be the one to talk to when having kids.

"So Trigger our new jets will arrive on Monday." they walked up the stair coming into the corridor where the strider pilots resided.

The pair quietly slipped inside Trigger's room but Jaeger knew what they would do as he walked to go get a drink of juice.

Later on

Trigger and Avril were cuddling on the sofa eating pizza. "So I think Jeager is right we do need to slow down since I've had enough sex with for today" Trigger softly said stroking her hair.

"Yeah but I'll admit two fantasies of mine would be having sex in an aircraft cockpit and in an open hangar and in a gymnasium since the risk of getting caught is just too exciting." she said quietly letting her head rest against his chest.

"Well I'll admit those ideas sound too good I love em, we'll do them during the week but now why don't we enjoy some tv." Trigger replied grinning clearly like the ideas a lot.

Avril leaned back into her boyfriend's arms as the movie marathon began.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Halloween one shot but I'm taking a break from ace combat fics till december or january cause I need a break and these events occur between meeting of aces chapters 5 and 6
> 
> I have an announcement I have a beta reader for my adventures season 1 story and i have been thinking over the upload schedule of adventures season 1 and have decided to do a 1 per week upload schedule however this will require a long break before i possibly re-post the story to give me time to write the remaining 20 chapters so the story will be disappearing but i'll wait to hear from my beta reader before i decide on if i will take the story down for the beta improvements


End file.
